Emperor Bulblax
Emperor Bulblax is the final boss of Pikmin, and is a returning boss in Pikmin 2 as well as Hey! Pikmin. It resembled the game's iconic Bulborb, only much, much larger with red eyes, an armored green back and a gigantic purple tongue used to slurp up armies of Pikmin. As deadly as the tongue is its massive weight itself- with a small hop it could crush Olimar's entire Pikmin squad. ''Pikmin'' series ''Pikmin'' In the first Pikmin game, this monster lived across the sea in the farthest region, The Final Trial. After collecting twenty-nine of the ship parts, Olimar travelled here to get the last one. After finding a way across the pond, Emperor Bulblax was fought in a large, sandy arena. In order to get a good shot at its only weak point, its head, Olimar had to get it to eat the bomb-rocks that the yellow Pikmin could use in order to stun it with a blast from inside. Another way to attack it was to throw Pikmin at the side of its head while it prepared to send out its tongue. After its defeat, it gave up the last part, the Secret Safe, and Olimar returned home. ''Pikmin 2'' Subterranean Pygmies When Olimar returned on PNF-404 in Pikmin 2, he encountered the beast once more in Bulblax Kingdom. It was slightly smaller this time but was faster as well. However, it could be defeated easily with reds due to its low health or purples could pound on it as it rose from the ground, basically killing it. In the Cavern of Chaos and Hole of Heroes, even smaller varieties were encountered and were as easily defeated as the one in Bulblax Kingdom. They were nowhere as powerful or deadly as the one in The Final Trial. Emperor's Realm If you are able to unlock the last challenge mode arena in Pikmin 2, you'll be in for a nasty surprise at the bottom: a trio of Emperor Bulblaxes await. However, they are pygmies which can easily be defeated as long as you can lure them to eat the bomb-rocks. The place where they are fought is nearly identical to the fourth sub-level in the Cavern of Chaos. ''Hey! Pikmin'' In Hey! Pikmin, the Emperor Bulblax is the boss of the 8th sector of the Unknown Planet, Lushlife Murk where it is fought in the area E, The Last Lair. To defeat it Olimar must once again throw bomb rock when the Emperor trys to swallow the Pikmin with its tongue to stun it and being able to throw Pikmin at it. The Emperor Bulbax is also able to "summon" Sparrowheads and Crumbugs. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' The Emperor Bulblax is featured as a Spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and as such, he can be used to customize playable characters. Notes Reel Notes "This massive grub-dog buries itself when hunting." Olimar's Notes "The largest member of the grub-dog family is normally found buried in the ground, with only the stalks of its eyes exposed. This camouflage allows the predator to surprise smaller creatures and use its long, adhesive tongue to capture prey. The thick hide and angular hump give the organism a distinct rocklike quality. During the rainy season, moss grows freely on its hump, making it nearly impossible to distinguish this lethal predator from a stone." Louie's Notes "To prep the tongue for cooking, marinate in olive oil and chop into cubes. Stir in a pot with carrots, potatoes, and chives, cover, and simmer over low heat for several hours. Accompany this mouthwatering, rustic stew with a hearty roll." ''Hey! Pikmin'' log "It usually hides underground but will pop out to strike at its prey. Anything that falls into its mouth gets swallowed, even bombs. Its mouth is so big, in fact, that I was worried it could swallow the S.S. Dolphin II whole. I-it's a good thing we didn't crash land near this monstrosity..." Trivia *A rough copy of the Emperor Bulblax from Pikmin 2 exists in unused files in Pikmin 3. *Its scientific name, Oculus supremus, translates to "Supreme Eye" Category:Pikmin enemies Category:Pikmin bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Grub-Dog Family Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits